Sunset Shimmer/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Sunset_Shimmer się zakrada.png|Cień skradającej się Sunset EG1 Sunset upewnia się że Twiligt śpi.png EG Podmiana korony.png EG Twiligt próbuje zatrzymać Sunset.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00010.png|Sunset zdemaskowana i zaskoczona EG Galopująca Sunset.png| Zdemaskowa Sunset ucieka Twiligt EG Twilight powala Sunset na ziemię.png|Twiligt próbuje złapać Sunset EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG Sunset Ucieka przez portal.png Jako człowiek TRAILER-FILM Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png EQ Sunset zdobywczyni tytułu królowej jesieni.png|Jesienny bal 640px-Sunset popps balloon.PNG Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer.png 640px-Flash_listens_in_on_Sunset_and_Luna_EG.png 640px-Sunset_and_Luna_in_ruined_gym_EG.png 640px-Sunset_pouting_and_Luna_suspicious_EG.png 640px-Sunset_Shimmer_and_Luna_shocked_EG.png 640px-Sunset_-something_terrible's_happened-_EG.png 640px-Sunset_watches_from_storage_closet_EG.png EG Złowroga mina Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset Shimmer 'I'm not a monster' EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png| Sunset przeprasza a Twiligt podaje jej pomocną dłoń 640px-Luna_hands_Sunset_masonry_trowel_EG.png|Wicedyrektor Luna podaje Sunset kielnie, aby naprawiła ścianę którą rozwaliła Equestria Girls:Rainbow Rocks Sunset_Shimmer_offers_to_help_EG2.png|Sunset chce pomóc 51.JPG 55.JPG 56.JPG 70.JPG|Sunset doproadzona prawie do płaczu przez dyr.Celestię EG RR Zawstydzona Sunset Shimmer..png 74.JPG|Pinkie "motywująca" Sunset 92.JPG|Próba poprawy humoru Sunset 99.JPG|Sunset rozbawiona 105.JPG 109.JPG 122.JPG 124.JPG EG RR Applejack pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png 128.JPG 130.JPG 134.JPG 135.JPG 137.JPG EG RR Sunset Shimmer opowiada The Dazzlings o występie..png Adagio_grabs_Sunset_by_the_wrist_EG2.png|Sunset z Adagio 150.JPG 153.JPG 157.JPG 158.JPG EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png 203.JPG EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png|Nieudana rozmowa z dyrektorkami Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać..png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png|Sunset jest widoczna po prawej. EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png|Sunset jest widoczna nad The Rainbooms. EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer przestraszyła się Maud..png EG RR Zadowolona Trixie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer zdejmuje kurtkę..png EG RR Twilight oraz Sunset śpiewają wspólnie..png|Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Rainboomsy.jpg EG RR Sunset Shimmer po przemianie..png|Sunset po przemianie The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png EG RR The Rainbooms po przemianie..png|Zespół The Rainbooms EG RR Sunset Shimmer gra na gitarze..png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Sunset biegnie na spotkanie.png|Sunset wezwana przez Rainbow Dash EG Sunset wkazuje na portal.png EG3 Sunset nie rozumie o co chodzi.png EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png EG3 Zamyślona Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 Sunset piszę to Twiligt.png EG3 Zatrzymaj się.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png EG3 dyr.Luna prosi Sunset o to aby zapanowała nad magią.png EG Sunset próbuje rozgryśc od co chodzi z Magią Przyjaźni w tym świecie.png EG3 Zakłopotana Sunset.png EG3 Pomysł przejścia przez portal.png|A może by tak rzucić wszytko i wrócić do Equestrii ? EG3 Portal znikł.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png|Kucykowanie podczas grania EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg|Sunset w stroju do spawania EG3 Wondercoltsi na bankiecie powitalny Shadowbolts.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Motocross start.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG 3 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png EG3 Przytulanko .png|Przywitanie Sci-Twi w szkole jako koleżanki EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png|Sunset obserwuje reakcje Twilight na Twilight EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Główna 7.png Klipy promocyjne Mogę zmienić się EG RR Sunset Shimmer na początku piosenki My Past is Not Today.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer śpiewa..png EG RR Sunset patrzy w swoje odbicie..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer biegnie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer w dalszej części piosenki My Past is Not Today..png EG RR Sunset w piosence My Past is Not Today..png EG RR Sunset biegnie po zdjęciu kurtki..png EG RR Sunset wyrzuca zdjęcia z przeszłości..png EG RR Sunset śpiewa..png EG RR Sunset Shimmer ze skrzydłami..png Wieczna przyjaźń EG RR Twilight gra na pianinie przy Sunset..png EG RR Twilight śpiewa.png EG RR Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png EG RR Rarity i Sunset w piosence Friendship Through The Ages.png EG RR Sunset na tłumie..png EG RR Applejack podaje jabłko koniu..png EG RR Applejack i Sunset tańczą.png Pinkie Pie .png EG RR Zegarek.png EG RR Sunset jako płyta.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci